The Library Confession
by SpicyLove-SweetLust
Summary: "I come to the library to get away from him." Sequel to The Midnight Confession. Not necessary to read it. A Dramione twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

 **The first thing I've got to say is, WOW. The Birthday Kiss crossed over a 1000 views. Thank you so much;)**

 **I'll try to update the next chapter within the next couple of days. So stick around.**

 **As usual, thank you for all the likes and reviews for all of my previous stories. They just make me so happy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The library. The most beautiful place in the world. I know many would beg to differ, but I couldn't help it.

I don't know why, but ever since a young age, I had a strange obsession for books. The fascinated me like no other. It was one of the main reasons why I spent most of the time in the library.

Yes, I know what your questions are now. What are the other reasons?

The other reasons are that it's always peaceful in here. It's a nice place to think.

These are all the reasons I tell whenever someone asks me. But I have another reason. A reason that I would never, ever admit to anyone. I'd rather die before I confess. Or so I thought.

I come to the library to get away from _him_. The library seems to be the only place where I've never seen him set a foot in. Maybe he's scared of the books or something. I hope he is and stays away from this place. That would be funny. I could just throw a book at him and make him run for his life. It would be totally hilarious.

Wait, _what_? Did I just seriously think of all that?

Don't blame for speaking nonsense, he is the one who makes me.

Why do I even think of him so much? Do girls generally like a boy who bullied her ever since they first met?

True, he toned down a bullying a bit after the War. More like he doesn't even care about me. But that doesn't mean that all the hurtful words he said to me never happened. And yet, here I am, thinking about him? Does that even make sense?

Let me tell you when this first started. It started right after I got un-Petrified in my second year. I began to have dreams about him. Not that sort of dreams where I got to punch his nose or something, I had dreams where he was constantly trying to apologize to me, but he never seemed to be able to reach me.

At first it totally scared me. The dreams continued for the next couple of months into the holiday. Then, the next time I got to Flourish and Blotts, I picked a book to make sense of these dreams. After a few hours of research, I came to two possible conclusions as to why this was happening.

First, his soul was trying to contact with mine as we were unable to speak face to face (this is highly impossible, mind you all, considering our statuses). The second possibility was that my own brain was trying to communicate with me in some way.

I thought that the second option was most likely true. A little bit of more research told me that if it really was my own subconscious self trying to communicate with me, I had to be open minded during the dreams, and allow it to freely communicate. It wasn't an easy task. It took me six whole months before I managed to do it.

Thus began my relationship with him. Every night I met him in my dreams. Though I knew that the version of him I was talking to in my dreams was born in my brain, I couldn't help falling for hm. How could I not? He was so sweet and so charming, and we just suit each other perfectly.

This is why I escaped to the library. I hated to have to see the one in reality so different to the one n my head. It tore my heart. I avoided him much as possible.

And I was doing the same thing now. I had _Hogwarts: A History_ opened in front of me, but I really wasn't taking much in.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see someone coming at my table. I was startled when I heard a voice, "Mind if I sit here?"

I turned my head and found myself staring into his silver eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school.**

 **So anyway, onto the second part without any further ado.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No, of course not."

I managed to say without making a complete fool out of myself. He nodded his head in thanks and sat down opposite to me. I tried to focus on the words in the book.

Who the _heck_ am I kidding? He managed to distract me when he was miles away in his dorms, and now he's sitting so close to me, and I am trying to concentrate on the book.

Maybe I really have lost my senses.

I tried to steal a glance at him. It seemed like he was doing some homework. A few loose strand of his hair had fallen over his forehead, making him look darn more attractive than he already was. Stupid hair.

I blushed and turned away. Only Draco Malfoy could make me feel such things. Why the heck was I even attracted to him? I had often heard the phrase ' _the heart has reasons the brain cannot understand',_ but never thought I would experience it first-hand.

Wait. O. H. M. Y. G. O. D. Did I just admit that I had fallen for Dr-Malfoy? No. No. No. No. This can't be good.

Please don't tell him. I am begging you. Seriously, I would die if he ever found out that I have a crush on him. I am dead serious.

It doesn't help that lately I've been wondering what his skin feels against mine. How would his lips feel if I caressed them with my own? How would his hair feel when I run my hands through them? How would-

"You're staring."

"What?" I asked, stupidly if I may add, snapping out of my daydreams.

"You're staring at me." He repeated, looking straight at me.

And indeed, I was. I could feel my cheeks burning as I mumbled, "Sorry". When did I start staring at him? I couldn't even remember that.

An awkward silence ensued. I wanted to break it, though I had no idea why.

Suddenly, an owl dropped a letter on his book. I saw his face scrunch up lightly before he went back to his work. It didn't seem like he wanted to open it.

"Won't you open it?" I said, then mentally smacked myself. _Way to go, Granger._

"I already know what's in it." He replied, without looking up.

I had opened my mouth to ask what. Then I realized it was probably something personal, and shut it. But he seemed to have sensed what I was about to ask.

"That was a letter from Father. He wants me to agree to my engagement with Astoria Greengrass."

"You mean Daphne's sister?"

"The very same. Father wants me marry her because it would be much beneficial to both the families". He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I don't want to marry just to benefit. I want to marry for…"

He turned pink and didn't complete his sentence. Cute.

"Love?" I asked, helpfully.

He blushed completely and said," Yes. But Father doesn't think that way. He doesn't believe in love. He just wants someone to carry on the Malfoy line. He says that if I don't find someone by the end of the year, then I would automatically be engaged to her."

He looked sad. Then he muttered, "And I haven't found anyone yet…."

I don't know what compelled me to do it. The devastated look on his face, or the tone in which he told that, or maybe it was just me.

I stood up, went over to him. He looked at me, confused. "What…"

I gently turned his face towards me and planted a light kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, I could see his eyes wide in surprise.

"Tell you father that you found someone."

I could feel my cheeks burn like lava. Why, why, oh why did I do that? And did I have to say something so stupid? I wished the ground would swallow me up right then.

Right when I thought that maybe I could convince him somehow that it was all a dream and was about to pull away, I felt myself pulled by a strong pair of hands. The next thing I knew, I was on his lap, in his arms, his lips on mine.

I couldn't care if the roof caved in and fell right on top of me in that moment. All I cared about was that the moment I dreamt so long was finally coming true.

It was perfect.

As much as I would have liked to stay this way for the rest of my pathetic life, I had to pull back for oxygen. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him.

He stared back. Then he smiled. A true, genuine smile.

"Yes, I'll most certainly tell him that I found somebody."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **How was it? Lame? Awesome? Totally rubbish?**

 **Tell me in your reviews!**

 **And by the way, I just had a thought that it would be fun to write this story through Draco's point of view. What do you say to that? Do you think I should?**

 **Comment and make this poor girl happy;)**

 **Have a nice day**


End file.
